


Pale Memory

by antias



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antias/pseuds/antias
Summary: 有關容器、白王還有披風、雕像的一些事。
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pale Memory

-Pale King-

那天快到了。 

蒼白之王把純粹容器叫到面前，緩緩從斗篷中抽出骨釘。

「你有20招。」

容器只用了17招就把蒼白之王的骨釘打落在一旁。

他略微有點手足無措。他看了看自己手中的骨釘，又看了看蒼白之王，踟躕了一會兒就把骨釘收回背後，單膝下跪，低下了頭。

蒼白之王看著眼前的容器。他長得如此高大，單單是頭上的角都已經比王的整個人都要高了。

他突然之間不知道該說什麼，只是一直看著容器，看著他豎起來的膝蓋。當初把他從深淵帶上來的時候，他好像也就是這麼高。

現在離當初已經過了很久了。容器也已經成熟了。

只是蒼白之王覺得，面對輻光必須有十足的把握，不可有一點僥倖，不可有一點大意。

容器一直低著頭，未有一絲不敬，也未曾膽敢抬頭直視王的光芒。

蒼白之王伸出手，有點想要摸一摸容器的長角，說一句：「你很努力，很好。」但最終他沒有把這話說出口，只是把手收回斗篷裡面，說：「下星期，你有15招。」

容器抬起頭，只見蒼白之王轉身的背影。他默默站起來，恭敬的一鞠躬，便也離開了。

蒼白之王回頭，看著容器身上灰撲撲的斗篷。

那天快到了，但還有時間。還有一點點……如沙粒一般，在指縫間快速流逝的時間。

×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×

瘟疫漸漸擴散起來了。最難的是，根本沒有任何方法可以減慢擴散的速度。因為蟲子們被污染的是夢境，夢境並不受時間和空間的限制，只要會睡覺，就會做夢。只要會做夢，就有機會被瘟疫感染。

蒼白之王下令把淚水之城封閉起來，不可隨意進出。這道命令實際上對瘟疫的擴散沒有任何作用，但起碼能令蟲心惶惶的民眾們知道他們的王正在為了消除瘟疫努力。

與此同時，蒼白之王更頻密地訓練容器。

「叮！」蒼白之王手中的骨釘再一次被打脫。在身體上的鍛煉，容器已經修行到極致了。蒼白之王敢說，在聖巢中，除了高等存在，純粹容器能夠戰勝所有其他蟲子。但容器要面對的不是蟲子，是輻光啊！無論有多少準備，似乎都不夠用。

純粹容器看著蒼白之王，帶著懇求的神色。

「不行。你還沒準備好。」蒼白之王平板的嗓音響起：「你只要專心訓練就可以了。不用考慮別的東西。」

王回到了實驗室，他昨天才在研究日誌上加上了新的一篇：

「上個星期在聖巢發現了137個受感染的蟲子。較上星期增加了46個。瘟疫的感染個案似乎以一種穩定遞增的趨勢上升。越靠近聖巢深處，受感染的蟲子越少。當初也正因為發現了這種現象，才會確立以虛空造物構成容器封印輻光。從一年前開始空洞騎士的計劃以來，直到現在依然未能計算出空洞騎士能夠封印輻光多久。或者說理論上是永遠，但這種結果實在無法令人信服。可惜無法找到格林，如果能以夢魘做一些實驗，也許能找到其他斬斷與夢境世界鏈接的辦法。與純白夫人討論以後，為了安全起見，應該設立三個守門人，在空洞騎士以外再加一層屏障，負責看守聖巢裡所有蟲的夢境。人選已經確定好，條件也已經談妥，深巢將會迎來一個新主人。餘下的就是確定純粹容器足夠堅韌。現在他已經能夠在10招內打敗我，他比聖巢內所有蟲子都要強大。但他還沒有準備好。我能感覺到，[塗掉]我[/塗掉]他還需要更多的時間。」

×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×

又一天的訓練結束，蒼白之王正想如以前一般，吩咐容器好好訓練，之後再來比試。但純粹容器卻沒像以往一般聽話離開，站在原地一動不動。

「……不行。」蒼白之王說。

容器向前一步，單膝跪下。他伸出雙手托起蒼白之王的手。以往蒼白之王的肢體總是強壯飽滿，散發瑩白的光。但最近由於長期研究休息不足，竟連手上的皮膚都開始黯淡失色了。容器把額頭印在蒼白之王的手背上，行著聖巢最隆重的，向王表達忠心的禮儀。

「不行。」蒼白之王堅持道。他的聲音變得沙啞：「你知道輻光有多強大嗎？你永遠——」

王停下來了。永遠？永遠什麼？難道要用無盡的時間來確認嗎？聖巢還能等多久呢？

容器抬頭看著蒼白之王，眼神堅定。這好像是第一次，他違背了蒼白之王的意願。

蒼白之王恍然驚覺，容器其實早就已經準備好了。早就準備好了成為盛載輻光的工具，準備好了保護一些他從未見過的蟲子，準備好了為他的王國犧牲。

那麼沒有準備好的，究竟是誰？

蒼白之王深吸了一口氣，讓侍從把他之前吩咐的物件拿上來。

是一件蒼白的披風。

蒼白之王親手為仍然跪著的純粹容器披上了披風。

「你是我與純白夫人的造物。你是容器，你即將成為空洞騎士，但你也是聖巢的蒼白王子。」

容器摸了摸披風，觸感和蒼白之王身上的斗篷一模一樣。

他又用雙手捧起了蒼白之王的手，把頭放在手上左右磨蹭著。

容器自此不曾把披風脫下來過。

-Hollow Knight-

那天已經到了。 

空洞騎士看著眼前的蒼白之王，最後一次溫馴地低下頭，把長角送到蒼白之王的手邊。蒼白之王終究沒有動，只是退後了幾步，仰頭看著高大的空洞騎士。

空洞騎士沒有思考、沒有意志、沒有聲音，自然也不會表現出任何情緒。他徑直站起來，走向黑卵聖殿的正中央，面向蒼白之王站好，再也沒有一絲動作。蒼白之王伸出顫抖的雙手，發動了封印輻光的法陣。無數道鐵鍊帶著破空之聲，穿插在聖殿的中央。空洞騎士的四周再也沒有任何退路。蒼白之王纖細的手指一收，最後幾根鐵鍊把空洞騎士牢牢捆住，吊在空中。

不疼嗎？很疼。但空洞騎士沒有掙扎，沒有呐喊，只是一直看著蒼白之王。

一陣氣流從法陣的中央湧向空洞騎士。空洞騎士的眼窩底部漸漸泛起橙光。空洞騎士只覺得體內快要被極端耀目的光撐破。他努力維持最後一絲清明的神智，只是一直看著蒼白之王。

蒼白之王幾乎整個人都開始發抖，但他控制法陣的手卻比任何東西都要穩定。再過一刻，法陣就要完成了。鐵鍊不再遊動，卻像兩邊都被人用力拉住一樣繃得緊緊的，表面還刷上了一層白光。

空洞騎士知道，這就是永別了。今生今世，他永遠再也不可能見到蒼白之王。但其實他也不想再看到他。

容器存在的意義就是盛載光。從一開頭蒼白之王就沒有隱瞞過他，他也甘願一直一直，成為封印輻光的空洞騎士。只有他永世被關在黑卵聖殿裡，才能給聖巢帶來永世的安穩，護佑蒼白之王的王國茂盛長青。

空洞騎士張開嘴，又合上了。

「Father......」

法陣完成後，蒼白之王一陣脫力，腳步踉蹌。他知道不能再拖了，必須馬上讓三位守夢者完成他們的封印。他看著騎士空洞的眼窩盈滿了橙色，內心沒有絲毫打敗宿敵應有的喜悅。眼前這一幅畫面，將會和深淵底部無數殘破的容器一起，如同一種新的瘟疫，持續糾纏他。就像是……夢魘。

×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×～×

空洞騎士逐漸模糊的視線再也不能看清離開的蒼白之王。他平靜地迎接體內超載的光，卻突然看到了。 

他看到小時候，他自深淵出生，周遭都只有一片黑暗，及目所見之處只有虛空，從未看見光，也不曾知道光。直到某一天，深淵的天空突然有了一抹蒼白的月光。從此以後，他的眼中再也看不到別的事物了。他用力伸出手，跑跳爬跌，把所有，把自出生起就一直在一起的同胞們都拋下了。終於，握住了月光。

真美呀，他想。

那時候的他還不知道，自己不應該思考、不應該說話、不應該希望。那時候的他像是一隻剛破殼的幼蟲，循本能行事，只希望自己握住的那隻手能夠永遠不放開。

月光低下頭，看著手裡牽著的小容器，摸了摸他頭上的犄角，對他說：「我要你成為容器，成為空洞騎士。」

小容器癡癡地看著月光，用力點點頭。 

好的。你所希望的，我必定為你做到。只要是你所希望的。你讓我成為容器，我就是最純粹的容器。你要我成為騎士，我就是你的……空洞騎士。

-The Statue-

一夜之間，瘟疫消失了。

之前受到感染的蟲子都恢復了神智。淚水之城的大門再次打開，聖巢裡的蟲子陷入了狂歡。

聖巢的蒼白之王下令在淚水之城的最中心豎立一座雕像。雕像上有一隻高大的蟲子，旁邊還有三隻戴著相似面具的蟲子。雕像的底座上寫著：  
「紀念空洞騎士」  
「在那高遠的黑色穹頂下，他的犧牲使聖巢永盛不衰。」

蟲子們不知道空洞騎士是誰，不知道他犧牲了甚麼，不知道他在哪裡，也不知道他和瘟疫的消失有什麼關係。但這並不妨礙他們來到雕像前向他致敬。

「他長得真偉岸啊。」  
「看這雕像就知道他很強大。」  
「感謝他。」出於對蒼白之王的尊敬，蟲子們說：「我們感謝他。」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實還想寫寫點別的。寫寫前輩的斷手，寫寫白王的死，寫寫空洞騎士被封印後的事。還有寫寫白王為什麼來到聖巢，輻光和夢魘，白王和虛空。其實……我還挺喜歡輻光的。
> 
> 之後吧，總會有機會的。


End file.
